For example, as disclosed in PTL 1 or the like, there is known an AV (Audio Visual) system where content data (video data, audio data) is transmitted from a source device (for example, a disc recorder, a tuner for terrestrial digital broadcasting, or the like) as a transmission device to sink devices (for example, television receivers) as reception devices.